


You Say You're Hungry

by a_scholar



Series: You Say You're Hungry [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: ”Oh, come on. Adam Lambert is a total hottie. And he's a celebrity, he's not going to drain you of your blood and leave you in the gutter.”





	You Say You're Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_cat/gifts).



> A shortish answer to a vampire AU prompt. Happy Halloween. :P This is a reworking of the original meeting in a 2017 AU setting with vampires existing in society. I wanted to make a more ”realistic” AU, so no walking corpses, no magical powers like telepathy. Also it's not dark because this is me writing.

_I'm up all night_

_I'm out of sight_

_Don't turn on the light_

\---

"You have an admirer," Saara says when she arrives to where Sauli is standing, carrying two drinks with her.

He already knows this. Well, he's been aware that the man everyone keeps talking about at the club, flocking around him like birds looking for crumbs, has been throwing glances Sauli's way.

"I heard him talking to his friend, that black vampire over there. He was going on about your eyes and smile. I'm jealous,” Saara says, taking a sip from her drink. ”Vampires are so hot. A shame we weren't at the concert.”

By the time Sauli had heard that Adam Lambert was coming to Helsinki, he had already been booked for an event he couldn't miss. Now it's over and they're at a club, and it's a complete surprise that Adam and his band are also there.

Sauli steals a glance. Adam is listening to some man, laughing with his mouth wide open and white fangs visible. He's wearing jeans, a black dress shirt with a couple of the top buttons open, and a black leather jacket. His hair is dark brown.

At this time of year, when autumn is well on its way, it's not unusual to spot a vampire in Helsinki night life. Finland is a favourite spot for many vampires during the cold months, since they're obviously able to go out a lot because the sun sets so soon. Conversely they escape the country during summer, or at least none can be seen, hiding in their homes.

Sauli has talked to a few vampires before, but never been in bed with one, or even made out.

”I hope he has the guts to come over,” Saara says. ”His friend was egging him on, but he seemed a little shy.”

”You haven't even asked whether I'd like him to come over,” Sauli says laughing.

Saara gives him a pointed look. ”Oh, come on. Adam Lambert is a total hottie. And he's a celebrity, he's not going to drain you of your blood and leave you in the gutter.”

”Ha ha.” That's not a real concern for him. The percentage of crime among vampires is not really higher than in any other demographic. Death from blood loss is very rare these days, at least in relatively safe parts of the world, and it's usually accidental. Laws, DNA testing and education have all helped bring down crime rates. Most vampires drink cow blood, because trading human blood is illegal, and all blood donations should go to patients actually in need of blood. Nowadays there's even synthetic blood available for vampires who want to go vegan. Drinking human blood straight from the source is mostly done only between consenting partners and for the pleasure of it, not feeding.

”If he comes over,” Saara continues, ”I'm totally going to remove myself from the situation and leave you to score. I might hang around here for a while, though, to make sure he doesn't bite you without your permission. And I might take some creepy photos from afar. Lord, you two would look good together.”

He makes an exasperated noise. ”We don't even know what kind of guys he's attracted to.”

One drink later, however, when Sauli's back is turned to Adam's group and him and Saara are trying to recover from laughing at a funny story, Saara gets a weird expression on her face.

”What's wrong?”

”He's coming this way.”

Soon there's a tap on his shoulder, and he turns to face Adam with a smile, looking up.

Fuck, Adam is beautiful. He would be gorgeous in any case, but becoming a vampire must have enhanced his beauty like it's claimed to do. He's fairly pale from lack of sunlight, but there is still some sort of healthy glow in him. His lips look rosy, his stubble and mustache perfectly trimmed. There's the end of a lollipop stick between his lips.

Adam takes the lollipop out of his mouth. It's red. Cherry flavoured? Surely it has to be cherry and not...

"Hi, I'm—" Adam cuts off and takes a deep long breath. He seems to lose his train of thought. Staring with his mouth slightly open, he extends his arm towards Sauli, offering the lollipop.

Okay, sure. Sauli takes it into his mouth. It's cherry.

He smiles at Adam, and Adam is smiling back. Grinning. It feels like some kind of chemical reaction is happening. Or maybe it's just the alcohol.

"Do vampires like candy?” he eventually asks, taking the lollipop out.

"I just like to taste it a little. Not eat it." His voice is higher than Sauli expected, but warm and pleasant. ”I'm sorry, I'm Adam. You just smell really, really good.”

"Uh—Thank you?" It's the vampire senses, must be. He doesn't think he can smell Adam at all, they're not standing _that_ close, and there are so many other scents in there.

”What's your name?”

He gives his name and they shake hands. The grip is strong and warm. There is definitely blood pumping in Adam's veins, even if he's not a human anymore.

Along with heightened senses and looks, other perks of being a vampire include strength and endurance as well as immunity to all diseases. Those are enviable qualities for sure, but not something most people would ever choose for themselves, the cost being too high for many: giving up the ability to have children, saying farewell to sunlight, and even losing the simple pleasure of eating food.

More people would probably want to be turned into vampires if it was like in old myths, if immortality was truly possible. Despite being the epitome of health, vampires still get old and have the same lifespan as humans, their bodies eventually giving up on them.

Adam leads him into an empty booth and they sit close so that they can hear each other.

It's strange and difficult to be suddenly speaking English. Besides, he's had a few drinks, so he lets Adam do most of the talking. He doesn't know much about Adam, so it's nice to listen to Adam talking about whatever seems to come to his head. He answers Adam's multiple questions as best he can, asks some of his own.

Looking into Adam's eyes while they talk makes him feel giddy. Adam is looking at him in such an intense way. But somehow those eyes also feel like... like a comfortable place. Occasionally Sauli's gaze strays down to Adam's mouth. The fangs show every time Adam opens his mouth wide.

"Did you want to become a vampire?" he blurts out.

"Well, I didn't consent. It was forced on me. The police never caught them, as usual. Vampires like that are shit in my opinion. But I didn't mind it terribly. I was dreaming of becoming a rock star so it seemed to suite the image. I guess it does,” Adam laughs. ”I still think I was pretty stupid back then. I don't regret it, though. This is who I am now, and have been for almost fifteen years. I'm just trying to enjoy the cards I've been dealt.”

In what seems like no time at all an hour has passed by with them talking and drinking—well, with Sauli doing the drinking. Now that he thinks about it, Adam hasn't actually drunk anything.

”Do you want to order a blood drink? You can get them here.”

”Oh, I noticed. But it leaves your teeth painted red, and I do remember that as a human I wouldn't have wanted to taste blood. So it's not a very appealing look if I'm hoping to get a kiss from a human.”

His heart starts beating faster at that, warmth rushing into his face and down his chest. Adam looks at him with half-lidded eyes, smiling. His heart rate accelerates even more when he realises that Adam can probably sense his heartbeat. Even if the music drowns the sound, Adam's eyes can probably detect the rapid pulse on his neck.

They've been sitting pretty much glued to each other. Adam's thigh presses harder against his for a moment.

”When does this place close?” Adam asks.

”It's open until four, so a couple of hours left.”

”Do you want to get out of here?” Adam smiles and traces his finger lightly along the back of Sauli's hand wrapped around his glass. ”I have a hotel room. We can do whatever. I'd just like to be alone with you. Without all these people and noise. If you think you want to be alone with a vampire, that is.”

”Yes. With you.”

On their way out someone collides heavily into Sauli, sending him stumbling back into Adam who catches and steadies him. There's blurry movement going on, and when his eyes finally make sense of what's happening, Adam has lifted a young man against a wall, his fangs bared and body tensed up, acting every bit as the threatening vampire.

The man lets out a squeak and very quickly Adam relaxes his posture, lowering the man down.

"I'm so sorry!" Adam says. He brushes the man's jacket "Are you alright?"

The man looks extremely confused. He's probably so drunk that he can barely understand what's going on.

"Yeah, uh... sorry, I didn't mean anything,” the guy mumbles.

"No, I'm sorry. You stumbled against my friend here and I overreacted. Are you hurt?”

The man shakes his head, but Adam insists on giving him a number to call in case anything comes up, if he later notices he's injured after all. Adam sounds so apologetic and sweet that Sauli doubts the man will call the number even if he has suffered some bruising or worse.

As they start walking towards the nearby hotel Adam seems anxious, glancing at Sauli worriedly.

"I'm sorry. My reflexes are so fast it's sometimes really hard for my thoughts to catch up and stop myself from just reacting blindly. No wonder there's still so much prejudice against vampires. It's easy to think we're all dangerous. And I'm not saying there isn't a good reason for that. I know there are rotten apples among us." Adam is babbling.

"Don't worry about it. That guy is fine. I'm not afraid of you.”

Adam is visibly relieved at this, letting out a sigh.

”You're like a puppy,” Sauli says. Alcohol must have loosened his tongue.

"… A puppy?"

"Yeah. Like, not controlling your own body, reacting to stuff. But not looking like you could actually hurt anyone."

"You're so cute. Come here."

Adam leads him a few steps aside from the street and frames Sauli's face with his hands, cupping his cheeks and looking deep into his eyes.

"Be careful of my teeth," Adam whispers before leaning close, his lips ghosting teasingly across Sauli's until Sauli presses their mouths together.

He notices with embarrassment that he's almost trembling from how much he has wanted this ever since Adam tapped his shoulder. Adam coaxes his mouth open and licks inside, stroking his tongue with his own before staying still and keeping his mouth open for Sauli to explore.

He touches one of the two fangs carefully with his tongue. At first it's strange to encounter something that shouldn't be in another man's mouth. He presses against the tip gently. It's pretty sharp compared to normal teeth. He would likely hurt his tongue if he pressed against it harder. He licks over the fangs, over Adam's other teeth, takes the bottom lip between his own and suckles it.

It's been a long time since he's been this desperate for someone, wanted to be close to someone this much.

Adam moans faintly and kisses him over and over again.

"Are you drunk?" Adam asks in between kisses.

"Not so much anymore, but, mmh—” He pauses to kiss back, giving Adam's tongue a little lick. ”Maybe a bit, yeah."

"Do you want to come to my hotel anyway?"

"Yeah, please."

\---

There are heavy panels covering the windows in Adam's hotel room. They seem to have manual locks. Some houses have remotely controlled panels, but he supposes there are less accidents this way. Vampire sleep is deep, and the burn wounds happen so fast that by the time a vampire wakes up it's already too late.

They're lying on top of a huge bed, still clothed except for their jackets, and kissing each other. Adam pauses to take off all his rings and bracelets, leaning over Sauli to put them on the bedside table. They seem to be made of gold, bronze and pewter, anything except silver, which all vampires are heavily allergic to.

They get back to it, lying on their sides and stroking and hugging each other, kissing wherever they can reach. He could do this forever, move his lips against Adam's, touch all the soft and hard places of that body. He throws his leg over Adam's hip and it makes their groins press together. There's a hard bulge in Adam's jeans that he's rubbing against, and he wonders if it's true what's said about male vampires; that they can have incredible stamina in bed if they choose to.

Eventually they start undressing.

"You're so sweet, so sweet,” Adam says, kissing down his neck to his chest. Wet kisses are placed onto his skin over where his heart must be. Adam even presses his ear against it.

He laughs. ”Is my blood calling for you?”

”You joke, but if you only knew...”

”Come here,” Sauli says, and Adam moves back up to kiss him. He opens Adam's jeans and pushes his hand inside the underwear, pulling the hard length out.

”Fuck,” he says, staring at it for a while before looking back at Adam, who is licking his lip in a very teasing move. He kisses Adam again. They manage to remove the rest of their clothes and press their naked bodies together, arms wrapped around each other. Their hands stray to caress here and there: the nape of the neck, the curve of a buttock, or the back of a thigh. Tracing the tattoos on their bodies. Their legs are entwined; he's stroking Adam's long legs with his own toes.  _This man is intoxicating_ , he thinks, the touch of those fingers making sparks go off all over his body. Everything is unusually intimate and sweet for what is presumably a one-night stand with someone he's just met. Adam starts caressing him between his legs as they kiss, touching his balls and wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, slowly pulling his hand up. So he does the same, and they're teasing and copying each other's movements until they're panting and moaning into the kiss.

They bring each other on the edge a couple of times and back off, until Adam pulls Sauli half on top of him, one hand squeezing his ass and other stroking his cock fast, making him come all over Adam's hand and stomach. When he's caught his breath at least somewhat, he grabs Adam's cock, which is by now completely slick and flushed red, and slides his hand on it until he can witness Adam's pleasure.

" _Ahh, Sauli!_ " Moans come out of that fanged mouth, and Adam's muscles clench as he comes.

It's intimate to be lying face to face, coming down from the high and trading little kisses. Adam's leg is between his, the vampire's softening cock resting against Sauli's inner thigh, both their come splattered on their stomachs.

Adam collects some of it on his finger and sucks it into his mouth.

Sauli clears his throat. "Do you want to taste me?” he asks, voicing what's been on his mind for hours. ”My blood, I mean."

Adam remains quiet for so long that Sauli is starting to get nervous.

"You don't even need to ask that,” Adam finally says. ”Of course I do. But I know it would be overwhelming for me, and kind of embarrassing. I wouldn't take much of your blood, but I would probably like zone out even from a small amount.”

"Don't be embarrassed,” he says, stroking Adam's hair. ”You can show me anything. You're safe with me."

Adam starts laughing, hiding his face against a pillow.

”What? What?”

”Nothing. Oh, nothing. You're something else. Give me a kiss.”

He does, and then bares his neck.

"No! That would leave pretty nasty wounds. I don't want to hurt you that much, baby, not without numbing gel. I don't have any."

He doesn't say how much the thought of Adam sucking his neck would have fascinated him. The thought is almost arousing. But Adam is the expert here.

”I have a safety pin in my bag,” Adam says. ”You could prick the tip of your finger with it.”

Neither does he say he has no idea what a safety pin is, but he waits patiently while Adam rummages through his bag and says he'll sanitize the thing with antiseptic. A towel is thrown at Sauli from the bathroom door so he can clean himself up. When Adam gets back into bed Sauli recognises the familiar object and does as suggested, pricking his finger with it so that a drop of blood forms up.

Adam is staring at the finger, his mouth open so the fangs are visible, breathing heavily.

"The amount is so small that I probably won't get crazy from bloodlust,” Adam says without taking his eyes off the finger. ”But if I do anything you don't like, just slap me across the face."

The drop of blood is about roll down Sauli's finger, so without wasting any time he pushes the finger into Adam's mouth. The vampire's eyes seem to almost roll back before he closes them and settles down to lie on his back with Sauli's finger in his mouth.

It's somehow captivating to watch. Adam is soon completely lost to the world. He's giving Sauli's finger a suck every now and then, sighing in a content way. Sauli touches Adam's face with his free hand, strokes his short beard. His finger hardly hurts at all, there's just the tiniest twinge sometimes.

After a while he happens to glance down Adam's body. Adam's cock is filling out, almost fully hard again. It sends a pang of lust low into his stomach, and he changes his position, kneeling so he could reach it.

As he moves, Adam's hand flies out impossibly fast to grip his wrist. The force of the grip, the speed of the movement could be terrifying in another situation. He gets a sense of how utterly impossible it would be to get away if a vampire was determined to attack his neck and suck him dry.

But Adam reminds him more of a toddler whose pacifier is being taken away.

"Calm down,” Sauli says. ”I'm not taking it away from you. I just want to suck your dick."

Adam's eyes crack open, and Sauli grins before lowering his head.

\---

Afterwards Adam releases Sauli's finger of his own volition, admitting the wound was so small that by the end there had been hardly any blood coming through. When asked what the taste was like, Adam gives no coherent answer, only mumbles that it had tasted like everything good, just as Sauli's mouth on him had felt like everything good.

They talk until Sauli gets sleepy.

”You can sleep here,” Adam says. ”I'd like that. I'll try to keep it quiet. I'll probably be asleep myself when you wake up, but I'll leave you a note.”

He falls asleep and hears some sounds through his sleep, but wakes up a couple of times only enough to turn on the other side. When he wakes up properly, Adam is indeed in deep vampire sleep next to him, one arm wrapped around Sauli. The room is dark even though his phone tells him it's past noon. He stays in bed for a while watching Adam sleep, unable to resist petting him a little. He wriggles out from under Adam's arm and switches on a bedside lamp so he can make his way to the bathroom and find his clothes. There's a note on a desk with a phone number on it.

_Sauli. I had a lovely time last night. I have a concert tomorrow, so I have to catch a flight when it gets dark and I wake up, but I would really love to meet you again sometime, somewhere. I really mean it. I've never left a note like this before. But if I don't hear from you, I understand completely and wish you all the best._

There's a little heart and Adam's name. Sauli adds the number to his phone and sends a message to Adam. _You drool in your sleep._ There's a faint beep somewhere in the room. He then goes back to the bathroom to take a closer look at the giant bag of makeup he saw. Yep, there's even one lipstick in there. He paints his lips giggling to himself, and then presses them against the note, leaving behind a red lipstick kiss. Actually, he might as well... He walks to the sleeping man and presses his lips against Adam's cheek, too. The vampire doesn't move a muscle, dead to this world.

\---

A month later he's in Paris, sitting in a hotel lobby and waiting for the sun to set. He's listening to music and scrolling through photos on his phone. True to her word, Saara had taken photos of Adam and Sauli back then at the club. In the photos they're looking at each other and smiling, forming two opposites. While Sauli is kind of short, his wavy hair blond, skin tanned, wearing a white sweater and a denim jacket, Adam is tall, his hair and beard looking almost black in the dim light, his skin pale, dressed in dark clothes. It makes him smile. It doesn't feel like Adam is his opposite on the inside, though. Well, other than being a vampire. But when they met, and later as they've talked on the phone and exchanged messages, something about Adam's character has felt similar to his own. Like they are in sync.

Some of his friends and family have been encouraging about this whole thing, but others just haven't been able to hide their misgivings.

” _How can you be sure you're not just a prey for him? Do you really think you could develop feelings for each other? He's not even human. I'm telling you, you're only a source of blood for him. That's why he wants to lure you in.”_

” _No, he's not human. Not anymore in the physical sense. That doesn't mean that vampires have somehow lost their humanity. He's still the same person he was before, with same thoughts. He just has some traits he didn't have before. There are bad vampires as there are bad humans. Adam is not pretending anything, he's genuine. I trust him.”_

”Hi, Sauli.”

He looks up and finds Adam standing there, looking impossibly good. He takes his earphones off.

”I was just listening to you,” he says.

”Were you?” Adam asks smiling.

After a hug they take Sauli's luggage into Adam's room, and proceed to spend a longer time hugging and kissing there before deciding to go for dinner.

The restaurant is fancy. Adam's treat. At first it's weird to be the only one who's served food, but Adam orders two large glasses of blood and drinks them slowly.

”I thought blood comes in what looks like a milkshake, with a straw,” he says.

”Usually, but not in fancy restaurants. A straw would be less messy, but apparently it's not classy enough.”

After Sauli has finished his chocolate dessert Adam catches a waiter's attention and whispers something to her. Soon she comes back and gives him a plastic-wrapped toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste.

Adam winks at Sauli.

”Vampires know which restaurants provide them. I'll go brush my teeth. Just a sec.”

”I want to see,” he says, not really thinking if it's a normal thing to say or not.

”You. You want to see me brush my teeth?”

”Yeah.” Okay, he's being weird, but he genuinely wants to. Adam just smiles and tilts his head.

So they go to the bathroom and Adam readies the toothbrush in front of a mirror while glancing at Sauli a little curiously, but without saying anything. He watches as Adam starts brushing. Somehow it's the cutest sight in the world. A vampire brushing his fangs, toothpaste turning pink from the blood. There's no one else there, so Sauli hooks his arm around Adam's waist and leans against him as he watches. Adam wiggles his eyebrows in the mirror. Then he spits, rinses and adds toothpaste until the foam remains white.

It's kind of crazy. They've met once before this, spending one short evening together. They've remained in contact, but this is only the second time they're together. Sauli is head over heels. He wants the two of them to be brushing their teeth next to each other for the foreseeable future. No matter if for him it means doing it at strange hours from now on.

”Should I brush my teeth?”

Adam answers after rinsing his mouth. ”No. I'm okay with the taste of chocolate.”

To prove it they share a long kiss.

They go out to stroll along the streets of the Latin Quarter, stopping at a wine bar when Sauli fancies a glass of wine. He learns that while Adam obviously can't drink anymore, he sometimes smokes weed at home.

They leave the rowdier part of the city behind and end up on the bank of Seine where it's a little quieter, getting pretty late. The cathedral on the island and the river bank itself are lit up. They take a seat, simply sitting down on the pavement on the edge of the Left Bank. There are couples strolling by arm in arm, some homeless people around, but it's almost peaceful. It's pretty chilly, though, their breath visible, so soon Adam changes his position so that he's sitting behind Sauli, wrapping him up in his embrace. Another thing Sauli has probably known but forgotten: vampires don't get cold easily.

It's too lovely to just be together, to talk and enjoy each other's company. They get up only when Sauli complains his ass is numb from the cold. Adam suggests they could go warm it up at the hotel, which sounds very appealing.

On their way back Sauli whispers a shy request to Adam, and so they stop at a pharmacy that's open late. Buying anesthetic numbing gel together makes him feel like he's a virgin again, buying condoms with a first boyfriend.

Adam's phone rings while he's still paying.

”Sorry, it's my mom so I have to take it.”

”Go ahead,” he says, pressing his hand against Adam's shoulder for a moment. ”I'm going outside already.”

When he's standing there in front of the pharmacy, he suddenly notices another man standing close by, almost hidden in a dark corner. The man steps a little closer and Sauli sees he's dressed in a black coat that goes down to his ankles. It's hard to say what age the man is, but probably in his forties or fifties. He's clean shaved, his hair long and black. The man is definitely a vampire. It's not a cause for concern in itself, of course, but something is giving him the creeps about this man. The gaze is almost predatory. Encountering a vampire like this is exactly what makes you wish it was daytime.

” _Bonsoir_ ,” the man says, displaying his fangs.

He hears a door open and then there's an arm laid across his shoulders, pulling him close. The unsaid "he's mine" is unnecessary.

"Good evening, brother,” Adam says, his voice loud but carefully neutral.

The other vampire makes a scoffing noise and looks at Sauli.

"You reek of 'im anyway,” the vampire says with a heavy French accent and turns his back to them, starting to walk away in no hurry.

”You okay?” Adam asks.

”I'm fine. He was just creepy. Are you okay?”

”Yeah. I can't stand his type, thinking it's cool to pretend like you're in the eighteen hundreds.” Adam rolls his eyes. ”Besides, I know he was after your blood. I don't take kindly to any other vampire suggesting that.” Right after saying so Adam's face goes weird. ”I'm—I'm sorry. I'm presuming things. We're not even—I mean...”

He shuts up when Sauli takes his hand and starts tugging him towards the hotel.

\---

They're rolling around in bed, naked. Adam keeps nuzzling and kissing a spot at the base of Sauli's neck.

”Should we do it now?” he asks.

”Please,” Adam says breathlessly.

They go over the preparations they've discussed earlier. Adam rubs numbing gel to the right spot and they wait until it takes effect. Then Adam lies down on his back and spreads his arms wide. Sauli takes a bathrobe belt and starts tying Adam's hand to the headboard.

”Is this really necessary?” he asks.

”Better safe than sorry. I don't want to freak you out.”

He ties the other hand as well and then sets a timer on his phone for three minutes. Apparently in that time Adam will drink the amount that's about the same as what's taken in blood donations.

”Are you okay?” Adam asks. ”Your heart is racing like a frightened rabbit.”

”I'm okay. I'm not scared, just... nerves.” Maybe half nerves, half excitement.

”Come here, bunny.”

He laughs and gets on the bed, taking the phone with him. Adam is a very attractive sight indeed, his arms splayed wide and legs slightly spread, too. They're both still hard. It would be lovely to do all sorts of things to Adam when he's like this.

He crawls on top of Adam, groaning when he presses his hips down. Unable to resist, he arches his back and rubs their hips together for a while before he leans down to kiss Adam. Then he positions himself so that Adam can reach his neck. He feels Adam kiss the tattoo that's higher up on his neck before pressing his lips against the numbed area.

”I'm starting the timer,” Sauli whispers.

There's a faint impression of pressure on his neck, and then he gasps at the dull ache as Adam's fangs pierce his skin.

Adam moans at the moment he bites, but then remains quiet, drinking.

He can't describe the feeling. There's only an echo of a throbbing pain in the small area that was numbed for the bite wounds, but he can feel Adam's mouth working on his neck, beard rubbing against his skin. Adam's swallows are audible. Sauli puts his fingers lightly on Adam's neck and can feel him swallowing rhythmically. Sauli's warm blood is flowing down his throat.

It's hard to say why, but the experience is mind-blowingly hot. He's giving faint moans himself, rubbing his body against Adam's. It would be nice to feel Adam's arms around him, but he trusts Adam's judgment in this. He cups Adam's head with one hand and presses it tighter against his neck.

They're maybe half way into it when he feels splatters of wetness between their bodies. _Holy fuck, Adam just came._

He grabs his own cock and starts touching himself while Adam drinks. Maybe it's something in Adam's saliva, telling Sauli's body he should just let it happen, because when he hears the timer he wishes he didn't have to pull away. He knows they have to stop, though, so he pulls away and sits up straight straddling Adam's hips.

Immediately Adam growls and pulls at the restraints so forcefully that it moves the bed. He's looking completely out of it, his pupils blown wide.

With a few more fast motions of his hand Sauli finds his release, coming across Adam's chest while he looks at the thin trail of blood trickling from the corner of Adam's mouth.

His limbs feel wobbly. He gets up carefully in case he gets dizzy and stumbles into the bathroom to check his neck, leaving Adam to regain his mind. There are two puncture wounds at the base of his neck. They're not bleeding very heavily, but he presses a cotton pad against them for a while just in case. Honestly the wounds are pretty gross, but it's also kind of thrilling that they are made by Adam. He dresses the wounds. When Adam calls for him, he takes a pre-emptive painkiller and returns to the bedroom.

Adam looks more like himself, and worried.

”I'm good,” he says quickly when he sees Adam open his mouth. ”I'm fantastic, it was amazing, I want to do it again,” he says while wiping Adam clean with a towel and opening the restraints.

Adam wraps him into a tight hug for a while.

”Sit your pretty little ass on the bed,” Adam says and crosses the room. He then tosses a bottle of water on the bed, and a banana and an apple.

”Drink that, eat those. We're not doing it again for a few months. Your body needs to replace the blood first.”

”Okay,” he says happily, biting into the apple.

Later they're cuddling on the bed. Adam's finger is in Sauli's mouth, inspecting _his_ teeth for a change.

"Are you sure you're not part vampire? Your canines are sharp. Like baby vampire teeth."

"Nope,” he says laughing. ”I have no desire to drink blood."

"Hmm. Part wolf, then," Adam says and tugs gently at the hairs growing on his wrist.

"Owooooo."

”What's a vampire in Finnish?”

” _Vampyyri_.”

”Oh. Kinda same. What about a wolf?”

” _Susi_.”

”Interesting. _Susi_.”

”I thought I was a bunny.”

”That, too.”

He draws patterns on Adam's chest with his finger.

”What will it be like if we start dating?” He knows it takes a lot of work for a human/vampire relationship to succeed long-term.

”You could come to LA to see what it's like there, to test it out. We'd have to be flexible. You could start staying up late, and I could start getting up a little earlier as long as I stay out of sunlight. I just need a really good alarm, or you waking me up.”

”Would you want to turn me?”

”I could never ask that. It would be worse than you tattooing my name, or us rushing to get married. Perhaps if the arrangement becomes tiresome, but we want to stick with each other... But still it would be entirely up to you.”

”Okay. Let's not worry, we should take each day as it comes.”

”Night,” Adam corrects.

”Err, yeah.” He's trailing his fingers a little lower on Adam's chest, getting interested in a proper round of lovemaking. ”Do you miss the sun?”

”Sometimes, but I see it on video. I feel like I have my own private sunlight now,” Adam says, taking Sauli's hand and entwining their fingers together. ”Brighter, even. What's it called when the sun gets brighter? Sun—? Like, that explosion of energy? I should look that up.”


End file.
